


Jack Maifoldovers for Jesus thick c0ck

by Gio__Gio



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Fuck you Jesus is a trans man, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jesus - Freeform, Joke Fic, M/M, Minecraft, Sex Toys, Smut, THIS IS SATIRE, Table Sex, This is a crack fic, Trans Male Character, Walking In On Someone, crafting table, cum, drip, gluck gluck 9000, trans jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio__Gio/pseuds/Gio__Gio
Summary: Jack is doing his thing, then fucking dies, but Drip Jesus ascended him back down to the Dream SMP land and because Jack is a fucking hot twink. Jesus is horny. He gets the Gluck Gluck 9000 and hits the little twink Jack on a crafting table in the community house.
Relationships: Jack Manifold/Jesus, Jack Manifold/Jesus Crist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Jack Maifoldovers for Jesus thick c0ck

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE DONT SHOW THE CC THIS I WILL ASCEND THIS IS SATIRE BASED ON A CRACK ROPLAY ON ROBLOX PLEASE DONT SHOW ANY CC THIS SNKDNSAKDNKASIHDKASJHDKASJD /srs

_Jack Manifold just got naed naed by Technoblade at the Doomsday War. He felt all tingly and everything went black. He opened his eye, expecting hellfire, but what he got was a very bright light and he saw....an angel?  
_

No. It was...a beautiful man, with a flowing beard, and a drip-jacket with a supreme shirt. He had his hand crossed and his feet were shoulder-width apart. Jack knew who it was; It was Jesus. He looked up from his knees, looking up at the majestic man. Jesus was biting his lip and squinting his eyes. "Fahaha you must be Jack Manifold, I saw you died by Technoblade, but I believe you deserve a second shot. You have been running around with that dump truck of an as- with such speed". 

Jesus was a bright pink and his brown orbs were clouded with lust. Jack was getting hard just looking at the man, his strong tan cheekbones, his flowy ink-black hair, and his soft kissable lips just made Jack wanna be ravished by that man. "Je-Jesus, what does that mean??" Jack asked, a bit of want and need behind his voice. "It means you are getting another chance at life,". Jesus lets out his hand, and Jack takes it. Jack took it and closed his eyes. 

He felt that same tingling feeling as before, except now he's was in the community house. He looked up a Jesus, still holding his hand. He felt his knees go weak and fell to the floor. Jesus let out a very _deep _laugh. He helped Jack up but bent down to his ear.__

__"That's how you'll feel when I'm done with you"_ _

__

__Jack felt a warmth in his core, the sound of his rocky, coarse voice made him began to be wet. He felt Jesus's warm breath on his ear. Jesus began to nibble on his ear lobe. Jack let out a little moan._ _

__"ah~ Je-Jesus"_ _

__

__"MMmmm like that Jack Manifold? Is that sensitive?"_ _

__

__"Ah- yes,"_ _

__

__Jesus began to attack his ears. going down to his neck. Sucking little hickes into the tan skin, making the younger let out little whimpers. Jesus teased the little man, letting his hand roam around his chest. He pulled up Jack's jacket and let his hand go under, pinching a nipple, making the younger let out a loud moan._ _

_"Sshhh, we don't want anyone to hear do we?" Jesus cooed as he began to take off his Gucci scrunchies and made a gag for Jack._

_"Mhmhmhhm", Jack Manifold tried to speak, but the gag didn't let him speak. That somehow made him hornier. Knowing he couldn't talk back, and no one could hear. He could only be Jesus's little twink._

_Jesus smirked, "You like being only mine huh? Only I get to see you like this."_

_Jesus pinned Jack Manifold to the crafting table floor and began to lick and nibble on Jack's nipple. Jesus took his other hand and began to pinch the other._

_Jack's breath began to pace up, his breath was getting harder and hotter. Tears began to form as well as the strain in his cargo pants. He felt his length growing harder and harder under Jesus's touch. "Gah-Gah!" He tried to moan around the gag but prevailed._

_"Aww! Does my little kitten want something! Do you want me to..." He trailed off to Jack's meat schlong. "You want me to touch that huh? Want me to suck the little cum babies out of you?"_

__'YES YES! Oh my god Jesus! Please! _Jack thought to himself. He only wiggled his hips to get friction to his length. He moaned and put his head to the side.___

___ _

___Jesus laughed a bit and began to unbutton Jack's pants._ __

__Jesus's took Jack's Two for one long schlong that was a ragging 8 inches when erect. Jesus looked up at him with lustful eyes. He gave a kiss to the tip and began to lick stripes of saliva up and down, starting from his baby-making balls to his cum ejector 9000. He played with the tip and began to sink down. Jack squirmed and moaned against the Gucci gag. Jesus halloed his mouth and began to bob his head, moaning around Jack's girth. This was too much, Jack tried to let Jesus know he was close, by bucking his hips up, by Jesus thought that meant _I want more _. and so he gave more. He went faster fondling his baby maker balls. Jack couldn't hold it. He let it out. He pulled Jesus's hair and moaned very loud.___ _

___Jesus let go with a lewd pop as cum dribbled down his mouth. Jack watched as his Adam's apple bob up after he swallowed.___

___"Now the fun begin~"_ _ _

___ _

___ _

___ _

____

____

___ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry you read this. And if you actually enjoyed this like deadass, bonk your horny. [This is gonna have two chapters because I literally cannot write this at night. I'm crying rn God is dead send help. /hj ]


End file.
